


星烬

by Crystalcandle



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcandle/pseuds/Crystalcandle
Summary: 她不需要同类，因为她是完整的。
Relationships: Fukuda Tamotsu | Perforator | Anaido/Hondomachi Koharu
Kudos: 5





	星烬

又一名嫌疑犯爱上了本堂町小春。到达约定的地点，交谈几句就该实施犯罪的时候，犯人抓住她一只手，突然开始跟她谈起了人生。本堂町颇费了些工夫才让对方想起本来的意图。被手铐铐走的时候，犯人望着她，眼睛里没有被欺骗的愤怒，只有一腔恋恋不舍。本堂町的表情没有一丝变化。她并不打算目送对方离开。

“这是第五个，还是第六个？本堂町，再往下可就是那个数了。不知道会发生什么哟。”

案情一旦揭穿便简单得要命，一群人聚在投影前走个回顾的流程，若鹿一雄一边看着录像，一边理性地指出。时间已经过了够久，这种隐晦的玩笑并不显得出格。本堂町抬了抬眉毛。

“说得我也感觉自己像在钓鱼执法一样。以后我不出外勤了，专心做神探怎么样，东乡姐？”

“行啊，”赭发美人伸手关掉投影。“找到足够你跟鸣瓢每天工作八小时那么多的井就行。”

神探一旦下井，工作负荷就是常人的数倍，若是别人，一定会吐槽东乡这种非人道的剥削。

“那可并不容易，毕竟我们的推理也日复一日在精进呀。”本堂町眼睛亮晶晶的，“虽然这么说不太合适——要是真有那么多就太好了。”

下班之后她和东乡一起吃饭，警局边上唯一一家无烟的咖啡馆，晚上供应酒和轻食。味道清淡的三明治切成一口一个的小块，她们坐在吧台边上慢慢分食。本堂町喝了一大口啤酒。

“你今天很高兴。”东乡说。

“你今天不太高兴，东乡姐。”本堂町说。她晓得室长早上突然外调出差了，当然她不会说。“我不该听他说那么久话的。鸣瓢哥说他在井里闲得快发霉了。”

“我没有为这个不高兴。”东乡晃了晃酒杯。“当然，我一直很好奇那些罪犯为什么喜欢你。”

“这很简单啊。我是神探。杀人犯到最后一定会爱上神探的。因为神探懂得他们。”

“是同类？”

“是同类。同类才能阅读彼此的内心。连环杀人犯才能推理杀人犯的潜意识。我们是一类人。”

东乡笑了一下，本堂町觉得她的笑容有点寂寞。她们安静地喝了一会酒。

“这么说来……对于你们神探，也一样吧。”

“嗯？”本堂町抬起头。

“能遇见同类的场合，不是在井里，就是在现场。在井里的世界稍纵即逝，在现场的时候，又要抓住一切机会把对方送进牢房。都是好不容易才能遇到的同类。不觉得可惜吗？”

“不觉得啊。”本堂町说。“东乡姐，我的特技，你知道的吧。”

“啊。”东乡只怔了一秒，便点点头。“我明白了。你不需要同类。……真好啊。”

她不需要同类，因为她是完整的。只有杀人犯才能推理杀人犯的潜意识，只有真正完整的人才能还原破碎的事物的本初的模样。也许人生下来都是破碎的，需要同类的爱情来满足生命中无法填补的空缺；然而本堂町已经不需要了。她不需要同类，也不需要爱情。从那枚电钻钻入自己前额叶的一刻起，她就完整了。

她们碰杯，干掉最后一滴酒，走出店门。是个夏夜，夜色昏黑，唯有西边的天际还泛着一丝暗暗的灰蓝，是落日的余烬。本堂町看着那片天，感到眼眶灼热干涩，犹如一个完整的证明。她踮起脚，眨眨眼，终于在那片灰蓝里找到一颗微亮的星。

Fin.


End file.
